Two Tangent Circles Make An Infinity
by ThisIsAwesomeness
Summary: She was stuck in her own life circle; he was stuck in his own life circle. But somewhere between these two circles, they intersect. A circle tangent to the other circle. At that point of intersection was the start of an endless relationship; because only two tangent circles make an infinity.


**A/N: Hey Guys! So, I actually got this idea when I was flipping randomly in my Math notebook. Three words caught my eye: infinite, circles and tangent. And so I came up with this, cause I think it's a good idea to write a story that has something to do with Math, that doesn't really pertain to numbers. I took days to write and type this thing, so PLEASE try to leave a REVIEW, FAVORITE or FOLLOW if you liked this. Farewell. **

**P.S. I want to give infinite THANK YOU for those who reviewed, favorited? and followed my previous stories. **

* * *

_There were once two people who did things repeatedly._

~~(0)(0)~~

Annabeth isn't one to be proud of any obsession she has, but if she is to boast at least one of them, it would be her borderline addiction to caffeine. Surely, starting her day with a warm cup of coffee, quite strong enough to wake her half-asleep state, isn't weird to begin with. But, as the number of disposable coffee cups that passes by her hand reaches three, well, that is something out of the normal. Slaving herself on the work the whole day, and sometimes, no always exceeding the required number of hours for the job; the only companion Annabeth wouldn't bother to be with as she untiringly serves as a secretary, is her usual order of medium black coffee with whipped cream and a teaspoon of sugar.

Though somewhere along the lines of strong aroma is her taste, to which directly translates to bitterness; Annabeth claims that she isn't as disgruntled and resentful as her choice of flavor. It just so happen that comfort and routine is something she's after for, rather than adventure and excitement, to which others see as boring. Annabeth doesn't mind though; as long as she keeps up with her jam-packed schedule, everything will turn out fine as a piece of cupcake.

But, that piece of cupcake says no.

It might have been an understatement when one says Annabeth is as bitter as her cup of coffee. She could have easily won 'the most resentful worker of the year' award, if not for those fake smiles that Annabeth likes to put on display everytime she's around the Senior Architect. And she can't help but feel that green monster envelop her mind as she watches the architect draw some blueprint designs when it could have been her. She's working for at least five years in an architectural firm as a secretary, just near enough to that dream position of being an architect.

And this routine is something she can't afford to devote herself to, being a secretary to an architect is just so teasing, but she can't escape. It's like she's been tied around to an endlessly rotating circle. Even though she wants to evade this fate, it's not like she can do something about it. All she can do is to at least cope with it, and might as well live with her life's seemingly never-ending pattern.

~~(0)(0)~~

_She would be doing this things every passing hour of everyday;_

_As if she was stuck in her own life circle; with no beginnings and endings_

~~(0)(0)~~

Percy dreams of getting a job by the seas, but he gets stuck in a cubicle around a four-walled building nowhere near enough at bay. He first thinks that it could have been a mistake and after a year or so, he would be able to navigate his way back to the ocean. But, it turns out that he steered his way closer to the shore, back to the old building where he was first placed.

He doubts he'll ever get to escape this endless job he got himself to, but it's not like he has the option to leave this anyway. He had been too consumed in his work that any changes might cause imbalances on his part. Percy doesn't mind that he gets to do the same things all over and over again; photocopying, faxing papers, receiving calls etc. It is practically the whole world he is accustomed to, more like the community he is born to be part of.

His practical thinking brings him back on this same cubicle he finds himself nearly building a home, just caving in and waiting for his time to finish. The dream of working in the seas was long-lost together with the hope of getting his way out of this ceaseless work routine. The only time he manages to draw himself out of his trend is his daily trips in the small coffee shop downtown.

He swore he has never tasted coffee since he was a child, but that has changed since then. There's just this sudden urge in his tongue to drink a cup of coffee and he never stopped. Everytime the aroma wafts in his nose, it looks like it's encoded in his body to stand by the same counter everyday with a few bills pressed in his palm and wait for his usual order of coffee to wet his mouth.

And drinking coffee for Percy is starting to be a habit more than anything. He doesn't seem to be acquainted with any beverages aside from that hot drink from beans and that old plain water. Alcohol isn't one of his best shots, but it proved to be a good companion in moments he needed his innermost solitude.

As Percy ponders this, he can quite say frankly that he'll be willing to drown himself in this somewhat eternal work torture, as long as there's a warm cup of caffeine in his hand, everything will turn out fine.

~~(0)(0)~~

_He would be doing this things every passing hour of everyday;_

_As if he was stuck in his own life circle; with no beginnings and endings_

~~(0)(0)~~

Annabeth pushes through the shop's door, the chimes clink and clank signaling her arrival.

She doesn't even bother to look up from her phone, continuously tapping to what seem like forever, letting her feet drag her at the marble counter and wait for the regular order.

"Morning Annabeth," the girl in choppy chocolate hair chirps in, "the usual?"

Annabeth nods without even thinking, before briefly pauses to give the girl a smile. "Hi, Pipes. How's the day?"

Piper shrugs as she disappears at the back to prepare her coffee.

"Nothing's great. Nothing's bad. Just fine, I guess," Piper supplies in a moment later, closing the coffee lid and handing it to Annabeth's waiting palm. "Your usual order, medium black coffee with whipped cream and a teaspoon of sugar on the go!"

"Thank you," Annabeth says after she leaves the bill at the counter and takes the trip to the table she referred to as her own.

Apparently, of all the times Annabeth has been there, she hadn't had any memory ever once of someone occupying her seat aside from her, and although unannounced, it seem to hold an invisible gold plated sign with the label: Annabeth's Seat.

She is, no question, a regular in this shop, still rooting for its taste despite the number of coffee shops opening nearer to her apartment. She would have gladly taken a shorter trip in the nearest store out there, but that would demand a change in her routine, and Annabeth doesn't want that. She has this great knack for the constants, even with this small shop. Annabeth reasons that the time she spends on walking is another time for thinking, to which greatly compensates in her whole time relaxing. And to Annabeth, relaxing always meant thinking.

As she sits by the regular table at the far end of the place, just beside the window, Annabeth watches in great curiosity as the world completely undresses itself in front of her, revealing a number of stories just by the faces she rests her eyes on. She stares with great amusement at the scenes that lay unedited, scenes that couldn't even be bothered to be captured by the camera. And this, observing the world in its natural state has always been an Annabeth thing that she wouldn't even try to deny. As this is the only activity she doesn't consider to be part of her life circle—a mere endless life pattern.

Her gaze flits back to her table but not before passing a guy opposite her own. He's also a regular from what Annabeth decides, as she's seen him far too many times inside the coffee shop. Maybe just five minutes after her usual time arrival. He seems to be writing, as he always looks to be scribbling in his notebook. Annabeth goes back into finishing her coffee, as she's supposed not to mind him. He's just a mere distraction from her routine and, they are just strangers after all.

'Just strangers,' she thinks.

~~(0)(0)~~

Percy slides inside the coffee shop while balancing a briefcase and a notebook, but fails to do so. He ends up tripping in his own two feet, thankfully managing to steady himself by the pole.

He sends a sheepish smile towards Piper, the barista he got acquainted to for being a regular, who waves at him in return. He stands by the counter, waiting for the employee to approach him.

"Hey Perce, do you want the usual?" Piper asks, once she's completely behind the counter.

"Of course," Percy replies with a grin.

"You know," she pipes in, as she fills the cup with the bitter liquid, "there's only two people here who order the same thing everytime."

"I take it that I'm one of those two?" he asks, arching his left eyebrow.

"Yeah. You guessed it right, Smart Brat," Piper mutters after handing the coffee to Percy. "And see that girl over there?"

Percy follows the direction she points to until his gaze lands on a girl probably the same age as him. She's sitting at the corner of the store, just beside the window. The first thing that his mind registers is that she's pretty, stunning even with her golden curls hanging loose on her shoulders. An image of a princess sticks into his mind and Percy lets a smile curl in his lips. And the thought ends there, because Percy knows that not too long he'll fall back on his routine and any interruptions will soon be forgotten.

"That's Annabeth. She's the other one who orders regularly," Piper supplies, a knowing smirk forming on her face.

"Hmm?" Percy questions, grabbing the cup from the barista's hand. "So, I have a competitor now for the best customer of the year award?"

She sends him an incredulous look, but there are traces of a smile tugging at her face. "You can never get in … forever. And perhaps, don't you think she's pretty?"

Percy feels his head nod unknowingly. "She's gorgeous actually."

When Piper's smile grows a little wider, he quickly adds. "But, I'm dedicated to work, remember? No time for distractions."

"Can I ever change your mind? Go, shoo! Stop spreading miserable love vibes!" she chimes in and gestures him out.

Percy grins one last time at the barista before walking to his familiar sear across the blonde. He has never seen her before, but if Piper says she's a regular, then perhaps he has spent too much time brooding on his notebook to actually take note of his surroundings.

Percy watches the girl-Annabeth, furtively, taking note of the way she stares at the people inside the shop, trying to decipher whatever mystery they have. He then continues with his work on his notebook, occasionally looking up; she's just a distraction he thinks, but these distractions are what anchor him to sanity, once he immerses himself in his work schedule.

"Distractions," he mutters to himself.

~~(0)(0)~~

_But somewhere between these two circles, they intersect;_

~~(0)(0)~~

The coffee shop is a little crowded than usual and Annabeth finds herself running a bit to get her daily dose of caffeine. She then hurries back to her table before anyone else takes over.

She slides quickly into her seat and pulls out a laptop to finish some of her work arrangements. The familiar tapping of keyboard drowns out all the sound around her as she continuously take sips of the warm liquid. A thought passes her mind and occupies her for a while before she hears that irregular knocking rhythm, breaking her from that momentary calmness.

Annabeth breaks her gaze from her laptop screen to look up, and she meets a pair of sea green eyes peering down at her.

"Uh, do you mind if I take this seat?" the guy with the sea green eyes asks, gesturing to the seat across her.

Annabeth stares at him blankly.

"The other seats are actually taken and this table has the only chair left . . ." He consciously rubs the back of his neck. She looks around and true to his word, there's no other seat available aside from the one opposite her. "It's okay if you don't want. I-I'm not forcing you at all I just—"he rambles on but Annabeth cuts him off.

"No. I don't mind. You can take the seat."

Percy takes the chair and places his briefcase on one side of the table. He flashes a toothy grin at Annabeth, who just looks quizzically at him.

They continue to sit in silence, the sound of keys making up for the conversation. Annabeth continues to type in her laptop while Percy writes on his notebook.

It should have been awkward, Annabeth thinks. But, she finds that unspoken tranquility between them anything but awkward. She wonders how that is even possible, that even though she got to sit with a stranger, everything isn't as weird as she imagined it to be. In fact, Annabeth finds it amusing that she is rather much enjoying his presence, a comfortable companion in this time of stillness.

Percy deliberates of something to say, to somehow start a conversation. But, he isn't well-versed in this kind of setting and it sort of unsettles him to just sit like nobody's even there. He doesn't mean that she bores him to death. Actually, he appreciates her presence more than anything. Yet, Percy believes that there is more to this muted discussion, which perhaps they could settle for a comment of one or two, just to make it relaxing.

Annabeth doesn't seem to notice, or maybe she doesn't care at all. And Percy thinks that as a gentleman, he should probably start the first move.

He clears his throat.

She doesn't look up. Or maybe she didn't heard him.

He clears his throat again.

This time, Annabeth stares at him with silvery eyes, expecting Percy to say something.

He should have thought more of this before engaging the plan into action. Now that he got her attention, Percy doesn't know what to say or even a topic he should talk about. He resolves on saying something about the weather, which proves to be actually useful now that he thought of it. Weather talks are best in times of uncalled needs for a conversation.

He runs a nervous hand in his raven hair.

"Uh, don't you think the weather's good? The sun's shining brightly. No dark clouds are present," he mumbles.

Annabeth just regards him with passive expression.

She's actually rude. Or maybe, she doesn't want to talk, Percy concludes. Embarrassed, he gives her a sheepish smile and goes back scrawling on his pad.

They don't talk after that.

~~(0)(0)~~

_A circle tangent to the other circle._

~~(0)(0)~~

The next morning it seems that the Fates are teasing Annabeth by bringing her closer to that Weather Guy-Percy. And that is quite literally.

The coffee shop is still crowded like yesterday, bustling with people lining up for their own cups. Annabeth uses the privilege of being a regular, getting her coffee without actually waiting in line. She earns a few glares from the other customers and a chuckle from Piper. Not too long, her legs pull her to the usual table. And not as usual as before, but with another addition to the group: that same Weather Guy now sitting opposite to what Annabeth calls her own.

He flashes her a lopsided grin that makes her insides squirm and definitely sends her heart thumping thrice the beat.

Annabeth feels a sudden hatred towards him.

Hatred for giving her those possible symptoms of a -

'Stop Annabeth,' she chastises herself.

When she finally reaches the table, she looks pointedly at Percy, as if asking 'why are you here?'

"Uh, the shop's full again and hope you still don't mind?" Percy fidgets uncomfortably under her gaze and Annabeth takes it as amusing.

She makes herself comfortable in this new found arrangement and instead of expressing any hatred, Annabeth just masks it with a passive one. Unfortunately, she doesn't have anything to busy herself with. So, she started sketching on the table napkins, pouring every ounce of knowledge she acquired when she studied Architecture.

Later, the napkins are full of famous historical landsites, which are carefully drawn to precision, every detail seemingly one dot away from reality. And during her simple display of abilities, Annabeth doesn't miss the way his eyebrows would scrunch up in analyzing her strokes; a few seconds his sea green eyes would widen in realization, she had just drawn the ever-so famous Parthenon, the Coliseum and the Empire State Building.

Nonetheless, Annabeth feels a little smug. At last, someone has noticed of her abilities, and that is to say the person is pretty much dumbfounded.

"You're an architect?" Percy questions curiously, nodding briefly to her drawings.

"Yes. No. Well, sort of," Annabeth replies, still not eyeing him.

"Why's that?"

"Because I graduated with the degree of Architecture," Annabeth sends him an indescribable look, "but I ended up being a secretary to an architect. How cool."

"Oh." Percy feels like he should say something to make known of his sympathy with her. But, she didn't seem to be appreciating any form of pity. He wonders if he should comfort her, perhaps give her some encouragements, but that will soon fall back onto him. His work history is way farther than his chosen degree, which typically lands them on the same page.

She doesn't say something. She thinks the conversation ends there.

The first five minutes passes by quietly until Percy speaks again.

"Uh. I think it's gonna rain. The dark clouds are overhead. There's a little amount of sunlight reaching here," Percy announces.

Annabeth stays quiet.

And during this uncalled stillness, Percy ponders whether Annabeth is just a girl of few words or maybe she doesn't like conversing with him at all. He wants to believe it's the former, because the second thought stings his heart worse than a scorpion. He had taken a sharp turn towards the direction of getting to know her and he doesn't want to feel that he messed up with his choice.

Now, it makes Percy questions his decision of trying to be acquainted with her, when everytime he speaks, he meets that same silence he was previously attuned to. He hopes that he'll be able to know her properly, perhaps go on a date or so, because he's really aching for some companion as he muses with his daily trends. And Percy believes Annabeth is that perfect person. But, the turn of events didn't seem actually right.

"Yeah. Yeah right," he mumbles, scratching his neck awkwardly.

Annabeth looks like she's trying not to laugh, as she bites her lip with a little pressure. She makes up for it by sipping her coffee, averting her gaze anywhere away from Percy and lets that genuine smile erupt from her face.

Percy catches the gesture though, and he mirrors her smile, albeit just a little wider. He keeps his eyes down, promptly avoiding those grey eyes, just to be difficult.

The rest of their time is filled with furtive glances and secret smiles.

But, Percy notices Annabeth's grin is a little wider when she exits the shop.

~~(0)(0)~~

_Her life circle tangent to his life circle._

~~(0)(0)~~

It seems that the shop has been cleared of excess customers. In fact, Annabeth's quite surprised by the sudden change in the atmosphere: yesterday, it appears that she couldn't quite breathe but now, fresh air mixed with coffee aroma freely tickle her nostrils.

She spots Piper sitting on a stool, holding her phone to her ear. The barista mouths for her to wait and Annabeth grins somewhat wickedly, obviously to Piper's demise. She would tease her later, and later means midnight phone calls full of wicked attempts to blurt out the new guy in the brunette's radar.

"Hey," Annabeth greets once the barista settles herself behind the counter.

"And hey to you too blondie," answers Piper, who has gone back to the kitchen to get her order.

"Might I ask who was that you were talking to earlier?" Annabeth inquires, opting to ignore the 'blondie' comment.

Piper chucks her tongue out to Annabeth. "It's someone you don't need to know, you nosy customer!"

"Like Jason Grace perhaps?"

"How-?" Piper stops, utter bewilderment present on her features.

"Gotcha!" Annabeth buzzes in, swiftly grabbing the coffee cup from the counter and leaving the bill.

At the sight of Piper's baffled expression, she calls on. "Connection Pipes. Connections."

"Sometimes I wonder why are you even my bestfriend," the barista grumbles.

Annabeth then saunters to her seat, only to find the other one empty.

There's a sinking feeling in her stomach and Annabeth tries to divert her attention from that certain cause of disappointment. She wants herself to believe that she doesn't really miss his presence just after an encounter in two days' time. Instead, she finds herself craning her neck a little bit, to see if there's a mop of black hair or to hear the clink and clank of door chimes.

A moment later he comes in panting like he has been running for a while, but all she notices is that same lopsided grin stuck in his face and—is it directed to her?

She dips her head little to hide the obvious redness in her cheeks.

His foosteps give it away though. Percy slips in the seat across her comfortably, not even bothering to ask for her permission.

Same silence envelops them for a few minutes, before Annabeth decides to finally talk.

"Aren't you going to tell me something about the weather?"

Percy's head perks up. He didn't really expect her to talk, much more start a chat from what he observed two days ago.

"Uh, what makes you say that?" he inquires, but there's an evident tone of teasing in his voice.

Annabeth rolls her eyes at him. "For the past two days that you are sitting with me, you always talk of the weather. Like what's cool with that?"

"That was a like—like an ice breaker! A conversation starter," Percy replies incredulously.

She snorts at this. "As if it works. Look, if you're trying to know my name or even get my number, I tell you, your strategy isn't working."

His eyes widen dramatically. "Wait. Are you insinuating that I'm trying to flirt with you?!"

"Aren't you? You could basically try and enroll for a subject called 'Flirting 101'."

"I-I'm not—"Percy blushes fiercely and he's stuttering pretty badly.

"Shush!" Annabeth cuts him off. "Now, tell me something that doesn't pertain to the weather or anything related."

"I-I wasn't even trying to flirt with you," Percy starts, thankfully forming a coherent sentence. "I am just trying to be a gentleman here. And those weather talks are something you tried to ignore."

She raises an eyebrow at him, definitely not buying his excuse. "You're not? Really?"

"I can assure you I'm not. I'm perfectly decent if you can't see that," he replies a bit smug, as he takes a sip on his lukewarm coffee.

"So, like you have no intentions at all? None at all?"

Percy somewhat chokes on his drink. He can't tell a straight-faced lie. "Ugh. Fine. Maybe I do have."

When he sees her smirk grow wider, he instantly adds. "Stop trying to make it sound like a big deal. So, what if you interest me? Doesn't mean when you're pretty you'd have to go all out to make everyone know that."

It's now Annabeth's turn to gag. "You-you think I'm pretty?" she asks in a small voice, keeping her eyes down on her coffee. There's an evident trace of blush on her cheeks, but Percy doubts the temperature is at fault for that.

"I thought you know that was given already," he replies nonchalantly.

"Oh." All of the confidence and smugness in her tone seem to be drained out by now. "Thanks, I guess. For the compliment." Her eyes snap up to his for the briefest of seconds and a genuine smile follows.

Percy wouldn't deny that he is flat-out surprised by Annabeth's sudden change in demeanor. When she was witty and cunning before, just because of a simple compliment it all fade away.

Percy sends her a wider grin.

Annabeth returns the favor and comments, "I thought you'd be more like, I don't know, shy type sort of guy? You always seem oblivious around. And as for the grooming part . . . hmm . . . you're not bad."

"Not bad?"

Her head nods slowly as if she's thinking really deeply, which is actually true, and her eyes move up and down, scrutinizing his figure. He suddenly feels self-conscious.

"Tall . . . lean . . . a bit messy," he hears her murmur, occasionally tapping on her chin. "You're cute."

Percy looks at her as if he has seen a ghost.

A laugh bubbles up her throat. "What?"

"Cute? You mean this super great Percy Jackson is . . . cute?"

She smirks at his exasperated expression, "I'm pretty much certain that's what I said. Besides, cute is hundred times better than bad, don't you think?"

He pointedly glares at her.

Annabeth grabs her cup and downs the rest of her drink. "And your name's Percy?"

"Yeah. Percy Jackson it is. And you lady, still haven't told me yours," he grumbles and begins tapping unconsciously on the table.

A stray curl falls on her face and Annabeth tucks it back behind her ear. She glances at her wristwatch and they have like—three minutes left. She considers leaving at the moment, but she's apparently enjoying her time and that's a big break from her usual schedule. "Why should I tell you mine?"

Percy scoffs. "Because I gave you my name. And it's a good conduct to tell me yours, now isn't it?"

"Fair point," she agrees. "It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

A grin slips on his face and he briefly shuffles on his wallet before producing a calling card. He hands it to Annabeth. "I'd figured you'd want to call me. But, you're too stubborn to ask for it."

Annabeth purses her lips. "What gave you that idea? And stop that tapping. It annoys me."

"This?" Percy taps repeatedly on the table and Annabeth nods grimly. "Sorry. Just my ADHD acting up."

"And so do I. But, I don't tap on tables to annoy the crap out of people."

"You have ADHD too?"

"Yup. I just handle it better than you," Annabeth replies and stands up, collecting the rest of her belongings.

"Where are you going?" he asks and joins her.

"Sorry to tell you. But fifteen minutes is over and I need to get back to work," she mutters and extends her hand for him to shake. "Nice meeting you, Percy."

Percy take her hand and grasps it tight. "Pleasure is mine, Annabeth."

They share a smile.

She starts to move but he tugs her hand back. A somewhat worried but giddy expression is plastered on his face. "Aren't you going to give me your number? Figured you'd not want to call first."

Annabeth rolls her eyes at him but nonetheless hands him a paper with her number. "There? Happy now?"

"Definitely."

"Bye Percy," she calls on before pushing through the shop's glass door.

"Later Annabeth."

~~(0)(0)~~

_At that point of intersection was the start of an endless relationship;_

~~(0)(0)~~

Percy beams at the address scrawled on the back of a receipt, then looks up to the looming tower over him. He feels his phone in his pocket, contemplating on giving Annabeth a call, but decides against it as his surprise may not be a surprise at all if she knows.

The sun's slowly dipping to the horizon, casting an eerie reddish glow across the sea. The scene kind of reminds him of his feelings for Annabeth, the sun's rays illuminating the ocean, spreading radiance until they finally coincide, but not before giving the world a glimpse of an infinite glamour.

Infinite. Endless. How Percy wished to have something to cherish for unending amount of time. And even though it seems impossible, he wants to experience that moment when everything falls into place.

A hand jolts him back. His eyes land on a guard, who is standing in front of him

"You okay, sir? What are you doing here?" the guard asks in a deep and gruff voice.

Percy waves his hand in dismissal. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm actually waiting for someone. She works in this building."

The man nods in understanding. "Hmm. Unfortunately, office hours finished 20 minutes ago."

"What?!" Percy blurts out, completely shocked by this revelation.

"Yes. It ends in 5:00 PM, sir. Time's 5:23. And you're looking for Miss . . . ?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," he supplies while tucking his phone out of his pocket and searching for her number.

"Oh, Miss Chase, you say? Very lovely lady. She always takes an overtime." The guard glances back at the clock. "She's usually out by seven or eight. But, eight is more frequent."

Percy groans and bumps his head softly on his car's roof. "Should have thought of that."

The man chuckles and pats him on the back. "I doubt she'll stay for too long. Are you with her earlier? I noticed she's kind of glowing with happiness."

His bad mood decreases for a significant amount. "Really? Yes. I was with her. I'm actually about to kidnap her for a date tonight."

"How come I haven't notice you? How long are you two dating?"

Thankfully it's a little dark outside or Percy would forever embarrass himself for blushing in front of an older man. "No. We aren't actually dating."

"Oh? I didn't thought so. Well, wish you luck boy. No one's ever gotten her yes in like—so many years. She should be out in—"

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Annabeth comes out from the building's rotating glass door. She's still wearing the same clothes earlier, her curls now set in a ponytail. Nevertheless, Percy never found her a little bit unattractive, she is always gorgeous in his eyes. Just the thought of Annabeth sends an instant smile on his face.

"Hey Annabeth. Fancy seeing you there," he says, grinning from ear to ear when she returns the favor.

Annabeth notices the guard and she looks at Percy with a confused expression, then bids the employee a goodbye.

She turns to him with an annoyed look and points an accusing finger at him. "What did you do to bribe Piper into giving you the address?"

His hands quickly shot up in the air. "Relax. It doesn't matter." He then leads Annabeth to his car's passenger door. "Look, I'm going to kidnap you."

A dry chuckle emanates from her lips until it turns into a fit of laughter. She's clutching her stomach and she's biting her lip hard that Percy thinks it will draw blood.

"You're going to kidnap me?" Annabeth asks in between giggles.

"Yeah," he replies, more serious.

"Percy, you do know that only a dumb kidnapper would warn his victim beforehand?"

"No," he answers as he struggles to keep a straight-face.

"Figured." She smiles at him and slips inside the car.

Percy follows in shortly. He gazes at Annabeth with a smirk. "You do know that only a risk-taker follows her captor even though she is previously warned?"

"No. I'd rather say that person is just so curious."

"Or perhaps, the kidnapper is just so handsome."

Annabeth snorts and smacks him on the arm. "Shut up."

~~(0)(0)~~

They eat at a Chinese restaurant near Annabeth's workplace because she's craving for some and Percy does love Chinese too. He thinks it's a good development on their part, sharing the same taste in food even in the strangest of times. Percy's never been with a girl so opposite with him yet, alike in an uncanny manner he can't quite explain. He doesn't mind though as long as he's with Annabeth, any weird feelings are good.

After their not-so-dinner, they drive into an elevated part of a grassy meadow overlooking the ocean, in a place Annabeth doesn't know but Percy does so it's alright. They sit side by side, sometimes playing rock-paper-scissors, sometimes joking, sometimes talking nonsense but mostly staring at the indefinite number of glowing stars decorating the night sky.

"Why do I feel like we've known each other for so long?" Percy voices out. He looks at Annabeth, who just stares back at him, quizzically.

"Maybe we're soulmates? Some people destined to be together? Well, that sounds like crap," she answers, but there's an obvious hint of joking in her tone.

He nods his head. "Yeah. I don't believe on those craps. Like, seriously, two people getting together just because of some previously planned out story? What if those two fell out of love or they are in a serious relationship with other people? That's very unfair."

"You're right. Soulmates don't make sense," Annabeth agrees.

"Star-crossed lovers," he mutters, and they started laughing.

This, Percy thinks, is something never planned, something that never works under the supervision of three old ladies spinning strings and is never happening because of some stupid serendipity he doesn't believe to be true. Everything he does with Annabeth is so spontaneous, that no carefully planned out act can ever bring this same rush of feelings he experiences at the moment. He looks at her with a wonder he never did before, as she points out every constellation she can recognize with her signature confident and smug smirk. But, he's aware of the fondness and warmth she tries to share with him for the time being, even those are so artfully covered in insults and conceited praises.

"Hey Percy," he hears Annabeth say. He looks at her from the corner of his eye and her head is tilted up in the black heavens. He hums in response.

"How long do you think these stars will last?"

The question kind of throws him off-guard, he's never thought about it really. He isn't particularly fond of these information and he never wondered about them anyway. He merely shrugs. "Dunno. Infinity, I guess?"

She lets out a chuckle and tucks back a strand behind her ear. "No. Scientifically, they last billions of years according to astronomers. Infinity is something never proven to be true. It's just a word used to describe the almost limitless ability of the universe, its abilities that are impossible to discover all."

"Yeah. But, there are stuff that we keep on believing even though they remain unproved. There's just this feeling that we trust to be accurate," Percy replies. He's never one to explain a side of his in a conversation so enthusiastic, but he finds satisfaction in a slight argument with Annabeth. "I want to hold on to the theory of boundless time. Do you believe in infinity, Annabeth?"

She takes in a deep breath and gazes longingly at the stars overhead. The moonlight does an excellent job of illuminating her features, forming shadows to accentuate her beauty. Annabeth's never one to put on a generous amount of make-up, but she looks like a goddess on Percy's childhood mythology books.

"Honestly? I don't know. I've never felt this conflicted before," she answers and looks at Percy intensely, her grey eyes flashing brightly. "But there's this one thing I strongly believe."

Percy stares at her and it takes all of his willpower not to kiss her right there because she's just so utterly beautiful. "What is it?"

She leans in close enough to tease him and for him to finally count her eyelashes and see those cute freckles adorning her nose. He almost kisses her. Almost.

"I don't ever want this moment to end."

And Percy crashes his lips to hers because she's so freaking perfect. There's a wave of euphoria that washes over him when she kisses him back. Their lips press gently to each other, nothing particularly urgent, just savoring the moment. Annabeth leans in closer and Percy pulls her to him while gently cupping her cheeks in the process. She places her hand on his shoulder, the other one lost in his hair. They stay like that for who knows how long, but they don't care at all. All they know is that they had a fair share of the taste of infinity, one they can proudly categorize as their own. Annabeth ponders whether the elated feeling in her chest is brought by the bliss of the kiss, or due to that simple moment that never seems to end. They pull back a few beats later, or a few infinities later (time didn't seem to matter anymore) for the lack of air is fairly evident on their faces. Annabeth's cheeks are deeply flushed and she reckons Percy is the same, as they try to regain control of their breathing.

"Hi," she says, a little short of breath. Nonetheless, there's a stupid smile on her face that just won't leave. He gets infected.

"What's my name? I think my brain's getting mushy," he announces, holding his head in an attempt to fix it.

Annabeth rolls her eyes and playfully shoves him. "Shut up. I'm not even that good." She looks down, her face definitely in the darkest shade of red at the time.

He shrugs. "Who says that I am? Besides, how was it anyway?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She snorts at him and pretends to think about it. "Hmmm . . . Tastes like . . . infinity," she comments with a smile.

"I'm not sure I remember the taste accurately," Percy says, putting on a puppy dog look. "Can we try it again?"

"Shut up," Annabeth answers with a laugh but she yanks him back on her personal space again.

And again. And again. And again.

That's just how infinity works, anyway.

~~(0)(0)~~

_Because only two tangent circles make an infinity._

~~(0)(0)~~

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
